1) Field
The general inventive concept relates to a sound detector. More particularly, the general inventive concept relates to a sound detector, such as a hearing aid or a headset that is worn on a user's ears, a portable terminal manipulated by the user, and a method of controlling data for the sound detector and the portable terminal.
2) Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals, such as mobile phones, moving picture expert group (“MPEG”) audio layer 3 (“MP3”) players and portable multimedia players (“PMPs”), for example, use headsets that are connected by a wire to the portable terminal. In addition, hearing aids are becoming more widely used with portable terminals, to which the hearing aid is connected by a wire.
As the use of headsets and/or hearing aids with portable terminals becomes more popular, there is an increasing need to improve performance of these devices, such as by increasing communication efficiency between the devices, improving a sound quality of the devices, and in various other regards, such as reducing the size, number of components (such as wires, for example) and/or power requirements of the devices.